


don't go

by bulletthestars



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletthestars/pseuds/bulletthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Abu Dhabi GP '12. Jenson comes to see Nico after his crash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't go

Nico's trembling. It's been hours since the crash and his Mercedes had gone right over the HRT and he had stumbled out and told the world he was fine but god, he's not.

Jenson holds him in his arms. Squeezes him too tight and Nico stops shaking then and really, he's had worst but god, his mind went blank at that moment and all he had seen was how fucking blue the sky was and afterwards when he had gone into the barriers some part of him had wondered, _what if it had been the end?_

It doesn't go beyond kissing that night. Jenson's arms are curled protectively around Nico, and Nico leans into him. Jenson's warm. Feels right. Safe.

'Don't go,' Nico says later on. The lights are turned down and he's gripping Jenson's wrist tight and it sounds stupid and childish but he doesn't want to lose this. Not now.

'I'm right here,' Jenson says, pressing a kiss to Nico's neck. 'I'm not going anywhere.'


End file.
